


Biographies des éléments

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgie [1]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Biographies, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biographies des élements de Metall/u/rgie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Or

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metall/u/rgy Character Bios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253113) by [Khthon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon), [Metalsappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho), [weatherflonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium). 
  * A translation of [Metall/u/rgy Character Bios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253113) by [Khthon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon), [Metalsappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho), [weatherflonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium). 



# Or

  
  


Age: 39  
Taille: 174 cm  
Physique: Svelte  
Yeux: Or  
Cheveux: Blonds dorés, ondulés jusqu'à la taille  
Peau: Blanche dorée

Occupation: Actrice, mannequin  
Autres intérêts: Assister à des pièces de théâtre, des concerts et autres événements artistiques  
Style vestimentaire: Robes fastueuses et bijoux opulents

Relation amoureuse: Argent  
Famille: Cuivre, Électrum (filles)  
Proches: Étain, Cobalt

Classe élégance, présence...ce ne sont que certains des qualificatifs qui viennent à l'esprit à la simple mention d'Or; restige, raffinement, faste, bon goût et délicatesse ne tardent généralement pas à se faire entendre peu après. Or est une icöne de la haute société, issue d'une famille noble, mais même si elle a pu bénéficier de la situation de sa famille, ses succès en tant qu'actrice ou mannequin sont les siens. Actrice accomplie, les nombreux rôles qu'elle a incarné au fil des années, que ce soit devant la camera ou sur scène, sont unanimement considérés comme des classiques. Le jeu d'acteur n'est qu'une des facettes d'Or, elle est également un mannequin que s'arrachent les plus grands couturiers grâce à sa beauté incroyable, son élégance incomparable et son charme flamboyant. A cause de sa richesse et de sa vie fastueuse, Or est assez étrangère des considérations pratiques et est souvent en proie à des idées folles, mais malgré ce caractère parfois détaché de certaines réalités, Or est pleine de bonne volonté et respecte particulièrement les artistes et les entrepreneurs. Habituée a toujours être au sommet, Or a développé un redoutable esprit de compétition qui, bien que de bon esprit, engendre souvent des frictions avec certains types de personnalités, l'éxhubérante Aluminium étant le cas le plus connu de la société. En dehors de son succès professionnel, Or est également extrêmement fière de sa famille et est très attachée à sa femme Argent et ses deux filles Cuivre et Électrum, pour lesquelles elle ferait tout.

### Relations

  * **Argent** : Argent est la femme d'Or et leur couple remonte jusqu'à leurs années de lycée. Contrairement à Argent qui a été immédiatement conquise par la beauté et l’élégance d'Or, Or a mis plus de temps à être séduite par Argent. Ce n'était cependant qu'une question de temps, puisque le sérieux et le dévouement d'Argent sont exactement les qualités qu'Or admire. Elles et sont avoué leur sentiments, elles sont sorties ensembles, elles ont emménagé ensemble, elles se sont mariées, elles ont eu des enfants et malgré avoir été ensemble pendant plus de vingt ans, elles s'aiment autant qu'au début de leur relation. Or se souvient avec tendresse de tous les bons moments que lui a offert Argent, et espère que beaucoup d'autres vont arriver, notamment avec leur filles qui grandissent et arrivent à l'âge adulte.



  * **Cuivre, Électrum** : Les filles d'Or et d'Argent. Cuivre, l'aînée, est une jeune fille timide et introvertie qui a beaucoup pris d'Argent, mais qui a également développé sa propre personnalité et ses propres centres d’intérêts. La cadette Électrum, en revanche, est un copie carbone de sa mère Or. Électrum a une admiration sans bornes envers Or et malgré les efforts d'Or et Argent, elle n'est toujours pas sortie de cette phase. Au bout du compte, Or a décidé que si Électrum ne démordait pas de vouloir suivre son exemple; autant qu'elle le fasse jusqu'au bout et finisse par la surpasser. A cette fin, Or a commencé à enseigner à Électrum tout ce qu'elle savait sur le jeu d'acteur, l'étiquette, la société et ses règles. Or adore ses deux filles de manière égale, et elles lui apportent de la joie et de la fierté à n'en plus finir. Malgré cela, à cause de leur personnalités radicalement différentes, Or du mal à gérer Cuivre et se sent souvent inadéquate, d'un autre côté, elle est capable de lire en Électrum comme dans un livre ouvert, et sait parfaitement quoi lui dire dans toutes les circonstances. 



  * **Plomb, Étain** : Plomb est une des amies d'enfance d'Argent, et début, elle était une complète étrangère pour Or. Avec le passage du temps, leur proximité - du fait de fréquenter Argent - les a rapprochées et elles sont devenues de bonnes amies, même si leurs intérêts radicalement différents limitent leur interactions. Ce n'est pas, en revanche, un problème avec Étain, la femme de Plomb, puisque Plomb est une artiste accomplie et l'art est ce qui intéresse grandement Or. Or et Étain sont de fait devenues très proches et ont beaucoup à partager, surtout quand il s'agit d'être élégantes et fringantes.



  * **Terne, Pewter** : Or connait les filles de Plomb et d’Étain depuis qu'elles sont nées, et est devenue une sorte de tante pour ces filles. Or est particulièrement proche de Pewter qui, en plus d'être la meilleure amie de sa fille Électrum, a pris beaucoup de sa mère Étain et est passionnée par l'art. Voyant la jeune fille très talentueuse avec ses mains, Or a suggéré à Cobalt de la prendre comme apprentie dans son atelier, afin que Pewter puisse pleinement exprimer sont talent via l'artisanat. Or est moins impliquée avec Terne, vu que la jeune fille gravite plus autour d'Acier, la fille de Carbone, mais elle considère son bien-être comme étant tout aussi important.



  * **Cobalt** : Depuis qu'Or est entrée dans son magasin, elle n'a eu que de l'admiration envers Cobalt. Or n'a que de l'estime pour ce qui est unique, et Cobalt est une artisane qui est particulièrement douée pour faire des choses uniques. Or est rapidement devenue la meilleure cliente de Cobalt et est avide des objets uniques que Cobalt effectue sur commande. Leur intérêt partagé pour les beaux objets a fait évoluer leur relation de marchand à chaland en une solide et chaleureuse amitié, Or appréciant Cobalt en dehors de son activité et apprécie grandement sa personnalité altruiste. Tout cela a mené Or à proposer à Cobalt un réel partenariat professionnel pour la création d'objet de luxe exclusifs, un partenariat que Cobalt a accepté avec grand enthousiasme. 



  * **Krypton** : Le mécène le plus important de la ville, Krypton, connait inévitablement la grande actrice qu'est Or. Or, qui est également un mécène en dehors de sa propre activité artistique, est un partenaire habituel de Krypton lors de l'organisation de grands évènements comme des festivals. Ce productif partenariat professionnel n'a cependant pas évolué en une amitié plus personnelle, puisque Krypton est extrêmement demandée et Or est également prise par son travail et sa famille.



  * **Mercure** : Or se méfie grandement de Mercure, l'autre amie d'enfance d'Argent. Mercure ne fait que la rendre folle, et Or n'a aucune idée de comment cette cinglée fonctionne. Son sens vestimentaire est plutôt un "non-sens vestimentaire", son comportement piétine toutes les convention sociales millénaires - elle n'a apparemment jamais entendu parler du concept d'espace personnel - et le pire, c'est quelle aime narguer et importuner les gens. Et pourtant, malgré le stress sans fin que Mercure lui cause, Or n'arrive pas à vraiment la détester. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Mercure est une bouffée d'air frais, un moment de folie dans son univers policé; oui, Mercure est absolument déroutante, mais sans elle, la vie ne serait pas aussi colorée.



  * **Aluminium** : Aluminium est, pour le coup, une personne que Or déteste vraiment. Or a tout un éventail de raisons qui la fait détester Aluminium, ses deux favorites étant qu'Aluminium "empeste le nouveau riche" et qu'elle est "incroyablement vulgaire". Si les deux femmes se croisent, l'esclandre qui s'en suivrait fera inévitablement la une des journaux, c'est pourquoi des grandes précautions sont prises pour qu'elles ne se croisent même pas du regard, même si cela ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups.





	2. Argent

# Argent

  
  


Age: 40  
Taille: 179 cm  
Physique: Mince  
Yeux: Gris argentés  
Cheveux: Argentés, coupés court  
Peau: Blanche

Occupation: Commerce  
Autres intérêts: Science récréative  
Style vestimentaire: Formel et pratique

Relation amoureuse: Or  
Famille: Cuivre, Électrum (filles)  
Proches: Mercure, Plomb

Argent est unanimement considérée comme étant une femme sérieuse, serviable et élégante. Connue de tous comme un poids lourd du commerce et des échanges, Argent bénéficie d'un carnet adresses extrêmement fourni avec lequel elle peut déclencher beaucoup de choses et que résoudre de nombreux problèmes. Ces aspects d'Argent sont publics depuis bien longtemps, ce qui l'est moins, c'est l'importante quantité de travail qu'elle abat au quotidien, ce qui a justement fait de sa carrière un resplendissant succès. Sa célébrité, couplée avec son mariage avec la plus célèbre personne de la ville, a fait d'Argent un important membre de la haute société; sa rigueur et son sérieux ont même motivé une offre pour siéger au conseil de la ville, offre qu'elle a décliné, voulant éviter toute collusion entre affaires et politique. Malgré le fait que sa carrière soit un succès, Argent considère sa famille comme étant sa plus éclatante réussite; son mariage avec Or est toujours aussi solide quelque vingt ans plus tard, et elle est particulièrement fière de ses deux filles Cuivre et Électrum. 

### Relations

  * **Or** : La femme qui a partagé la vie d'Argent pendant plus de deux décennies, même si leur relation a quelques années de plus que leur mariage. Argent a rencontré Or au lycée, où Or était sa junior, et a été une des nombreuses filles à être conquises par l'incomparable beauté d'Or. Cependant, Argent a su se démarquer des autres et a réussi à séduire Or, étant d'une rare beauté elle-même, en plus d'être très intelligente et généreuse. Le temps a passé, Or lui a donné Cuivre, puis Électrum, mais au final peu de choses ont changé dans leur relation, et leurs sentiments sont aussi forts qu'au premier jour; Argent considérant sa femme, au même titre que ses filles, comme étant le vrai sens de sa vie. Argent porte évidement une grande importance à son travail, mais la fierté qu'elle en tire est finalement minime face à la fierté de voir sa famille être heureuse et épanouie.



  * **Cuivre, Électrum** : Les deux filles qu'Argent à eu avec Or. Électrum, la cadette, est devenue avec le temps une troublante reproduction d'Or et lui obéit au doigt et à l’œil, alors qu'Argent a du mal à la gérer; la forte personnalité d’Électrum faisant souvent des étincelles avec le caractère posé d'Argent. La situation est toute autre avec l'aînée, Cuivre, qui a une personnalité bien plus calme et qui a beaucoup pris d'Argent sans toutefois atteindre le niveau de mimétisme qu'Électrum a développé envers Or. Argent peut également lire Cuivre de la même façon qu'Or peut lire Électrum; il lui suffit d'un simple regard pour savoir exactement ce qui préoccupe son aînée. C'est une capacité qui s'est avérée particulièrement importante pour la développement de Cuivre, puisque Cuivre à fortement tendance à intérioriser ce qu'elle ressent. Argent aime l'une autant que l'autre mais à souvent le sentiment qu'elle n'a pas d'influence manifeste sur Électrum, contrairement à Cuivre, qui se serait développée bien différemment sans sa présence. 



  * **Plomb** : Une camarade de classe d'Argent depuis leur petite enfance, Plomb est dans un sens la véritable amie d'enfance d'Argent, Mercure ayant eu plus un rôle de grande sœur. Argent a grandi avec Plomb et Mercure, mais durant son adolescence, Mercure a du partir pour poursuivre ses études (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétend), laissant Argent et Plomb seules. Cette période de leur vie, entre le départ de Mercure et leur rencontre avec Or et Étain est une période très spéciale durant laquelle elles n'étaient que toutes les deux et vraiment très proches. Leur amitié les a accompagné toute leur vie et comme Or, Plomb est devenue une constante dans la vie d'Argent; leur relation a gagné un aspect professionnel avec le temps, elles se sont toute les deux mariées et on eu des enfants, mais l'essentiel de leur amitié est resté le même. Argent est très heureuse d'avoir eu Plomb comme amie durant tout ce temps et espère la garder durant de nombreuses années encore.



  * **Étain, Terne, Pewter** : Ces personnes sont surtout pour Argent "la famille de Plomb", mais étant donné l’importance de Plomb pour Argent, cela signifie énormément. Le bien d’Étain, Terne, et Pewter est extrêmement important pour Argent et elle s'entend à merveille avec elles, mais en dehors de cela, elle n'a presque rien à partager avec elles. C'est surtout le cas avec Étain, Étain et elle ayant des personnalités et des goûts radicalement différents; et si elles n'ont aucun problème a se tenir compagnie, leurs interactions gravitent presque exclusivement autour de Plomb et de leurs affaires familiales. Concernant les filles de Plomb et Étain, alors que Pewter est très proche d’Électrum, Terne n'est pas aussi impliquée dans le foyer d'Or et Argent, et est plus liée avec l'univers de Carbone.



  * **Mercure** : Argent connait Mercure depuis toujours, et Mercure aime répéter qu'elle connait Argent depuis bien avant qu'Argent puisse se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. En raison de leur différence d'âge; Argent a toujours considéré Mercure comme une grande sœur, comme quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle. Enfin, bien que Mercure prenait effectivement soin d'elle (et plus tard, de Plomb également) il n'en reste pas moins qu c'est _Mercure_ , qui prenait soin. Par conséquent c'est surtout Argent qui a fini par prendre soin de Mercure, mais malgré cela, Mercure a toujours été une source d'admiration et d'inspiration (avec modération tout de même) pour Argent. 



  * **Palladium** : C'est Mercure, la gardienne de Palladium, qui a poussé Palladium à contacter Argent pour qu'Argent soutienne son entreprise naissante. Leur relation était strictement professionnelle au début, les deux femmes étant toutes les deux très sérieuses en affaires, mais comme la monnaie est un domaine qui intéresse fort Palladium, Argent est devenue un mentor pour elle dans ce domaine, en plus d'être un partenaire professionnel.





End file.
